Lycans Wanted
by maria260686
Summary: Voldemort is gaining power steadily and soon his poisonous presence starts to penetrate Hogwarts walls. Our favourite werewolf, and many others like him, are wanted by the Dark Lord. Featuring kidnap, torture and betrayal. DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it...sadly.
1. Chapter 1 Friends No Matter What

**A/N: This is second Harry Potter fanfic I've written. Not too sure why I haven't posted the first yet but I just haven't. As I've mentioned in my profile this is posted on another fanfic website under my other pen name 'secret_witch'. I wrote this about 6 years ago so I'm going through each chapter to try and improve them. Anyway I welcome constructive criticism.**

* * *

Hogwarts, 1971, Marauders 2nd year.

"See you later,"Remus called as he waved to James, Sirius and Peter before he stepped out through the portrait hole. He sighed heavily as it closed behind him. He hated lying to his friends like that, but they could never find out what he really did on his nights out.

Contrary to the safe illusion of him going to visit his sick Grandma, he was in fact about to head out to the Whomping Willow to transform intothe ferocious beast that had plagued him from being a very young boy... a werewolf.

Remus made his way down the many staircases towards the Hospital Wing to meet Madam Pomfrey, this was his usual routine on a full moon.

Unknown to Remus, however, his friends no longer bought his 'sick Grandma' story and were working on how to find out what was really wrong. It was not that they wanted to be nasty, spiteful or devious...no the three friends were worried about their fourth friend, and had realised that something always seemed to change in him and they wanted to help.

Remus stirred as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the wooden walls of the shack, his prison. He pushed himself up on to his knees shakily and grimaced, that had been a rough night.

He swallowed and tasted the familiar, but never welcome, tang of metal in his mouth. He was never one for blood and to think that his alias definitely was, was horrific and he hunched over and retched painfully. He rolled over on to his back and took a few calming breaths. it was over for another month at least.

After a few peaceful moments Remus realised that Madam Pomfrey would be coming to collect him soon, and make him outwardly presentable for the rest of the school before they got up. He sighed and pushed himself up once more into a sitting position and spotted his clothes over in the corner.

Wincing he moved quickly to get dressed. The matron had walked in on him a few times when he was indecent and he found this extremely embarrassing, so despite the pain it caused him he tried to be fully clothed before she got here.

He dropped heavily on to the remains of the bed and waited. Examining all his new cuts, gashes, grazes and various sore spots. It always amazed Remus how he could cause himself so much injury in such a small amount of time. He raised his head slightly as he heard footsteps approaching.

* * *

A few hours later and Remus found himself sinking into the wonderful comfort of his bed. Madam Pomfrey had healed the majority of his scrapes but as usual they would leave scars. He smiled as he closed his eyes, at least he didn't have to go to class.

He could have only been asleep for a few minutes when the bed dipped to the right of his head and he cracked his eye open slightly. James smiled down at him, he groaned and closed his eyes again. Feeling yet another dip to his left he opened his eyes again to find Sirius grinning at him.

"Leave me alone," Remus grumbled, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Not a chance," he heard Peter squeak and Remus suddenly felt a large amount of weight on his stomach.

He tried to suppress a wince, that had been one of the many sore spots he'd created last night.

Admitting defeat Remus pushed himself up on to his elbows and glared around.

"Where you been?" asked Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I told you I went to visit my sick Grandma a..."

"Only for a night? If she's _that_ sick shouldn't you stay longer?" James cut across.

Remus opened his mouth and shut it again, they'd never questioned him before. He was never very good at lying and as such his cover story didn't extend to much more than visiting his Grandma. The amount of time had never been a problem before.

"Well yeah...I...I..."struggled Remus, before he stopped and glared at Peter on his stomach.

"Get off,"he muttered pushing Peter off and making to get out of bed.

"Don't you have classes?" Remus said quickly after getting out of bed.

"It's a Saturday,"Sirius shot back just as quick. Remus groaned again and turned towards the bathroom, it looked like he was getting no rest today.

He was a few steps away when James' indignant voice rang out.

"Why don't you trust us?"

Remus span round a little too quickly and grimaced as he automatically put his hand up to soothe his aching ribs.

"What?"he asked, rearranging his face into one of puzzlement instead of pain.

"You heard...why don't you trust us enough to tell us the truth?"

Remus felt his stomach drop. They knew, he'd been found out. He was done for, out of Hogwarts, without friends, without magic. It was the end.

He leant back against the wall and sank to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. He was numb, completely numb...he should probably go to Dumbledore now. But to his amazement James came over and sat next to him, even put his arm around him. Remus looked up into James' eyes.

"Aren't you afraid?" he whispered. James burst out laughing, as Remus' eyes widened.

"We may have figured out you're a werewolf but that doesn't mean that we're not your friends anymore," grinned Sirius walked over as well.

Remus was beyond shocked, everything his parents had told him about being discovered as werewolf were the opposite of the reactions he was getting now.

"But...but..."

"You're not a wolf _now_ are you?" said Sirius kneeling in front Remus. Remus shook his head.

"So you're not a danger _now_...just once a month and that's not even your fault,"

Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously, if this was trick it was a cruel one.

"How?"he croaked finally.

"Oh that was easy...you read a book on werewolves and you'll find you match it exactly...from the mood swings to disappearances at full moon," Sirius replied offhandedly.

Remus nodded slowly, he knew he matched the books, he'd read hundreds of books on werewolves and non had comforted him in the slightest.

"You really don't care?" swallowed Remus standing up slowly, and leaning against the wall.

"Not a bit,"smiled James kindly.

"What's more is, we're going to help you," Sirius added smiling at Remus as well.

Remus let a small laugh escape him. This was fantastic, his friends knew what he was and they accepted it...accepted him.

"One thing then,"murmured Remus walking over to his bed.

"What?" Sirius and James answered automatically.

"Leave me alone to sleep please,"

James, Sirius and Peter grinned at him and bowed low before hurrying out of the door.

Remus lay in bed quietly thinking and he finally came to a conclusion.

Hogwarts life might not be that bad anymore.

And with that thought he laid his head down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter stayed true to their word and helped Remus in anyway they could before eventually becoming animagi, so they could accompany him during his transformations.

Of course little secrets like Remus' can't stay secret for very long and before long two others knew of his condition...Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. First chapter done. It may seem a little rushed but it's only meant to set the scene and tell a bit of back story. I may rewrite later on. **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Article

**A/N: Ok the story is going start to pick up from here. Thank you to Gabriel Seraph for reviewing so far. It's amazing how knowing that somebody is reading and enjoying can make you feel so good.**

* * *

Hogwarts, 1976, beginning of Marauders 7th year.

Remus padded downstairs quietly. It was the first week of the school, and a Saturday already. He was usually the first up out of all his friends, well apart from the week leading up to full moon.

Remus had his entire day planned out, breakfast was first, after that he was going to finish all his homework off, and then James had hinted heavily that they had some mischief to get up to. He estimated he had around another two hours before James, Sirius and Peter even considered showing their faces to the world.

He reached the common room and looked around. Nobody was up from what he could tell. The embers from last night's fire crackled half heartedly, glowing slightly. He started at a noise from the girl's staircase, so much for nobody being up. He waited to see who it was, gradually a young girl appeared.

He vaguely recognised her, she had long brown hair and light brown eyes, his eyes travelled across her body...slim he decided.

"Morning," she said brightly at the sight of him.

"Hi um..." he started...her name...he had no idea.

She grinned at him and took sympathy after a few awkward moments.

"Melva," she said "Melva Moss, but call me Mel"

Remus nodded, "Rem..."

"I know who you are. Who doesn't know the marauders?" she interrupted giggling as she did.

It was a rhetorical question and Remus wisely kept his mouth shut. He always felt very out of place talking to girls and frequently made a fool of himself much to James', Sirius' and Peter's amusement.

He scuffed the carpet slightly with his foot.

"What year are you in?" he mumbled. This was hell, he needed to get away but the girl looked ready for a full on conversation.

"Oh...I'm below you,"

Remus choked and his mouth dropped open, had she just said that? Not that he was dirty minded, but he was teenage boy and his mind automatically jumped to conclusions like that

"I...I mean. I'm a sixth year," she stuttered, blushing furiously and she abruptly turned around.

"I've forgotten..." she waved vaguely behind her and ran back upstairs...with Remus staring after her. She was a strange girl. He grinned, he liked it.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed deeply and laid today's Daily Prophet in front of him. There was a story in there that deeply troubled him. His eyes scanned the hall and fell on Remus Lupin happily eating his breakfast, completely oblivious. It was him he was worried about.

Remus had just finished his breakfast when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned round and was incredibly surprised to see Lily closely flanked by Sirius, James and Peter. What was going on to get them up so early?

"Remus," started Lily sitting down, and the others followed suit forming a little circle around him.

"Have you read the newspaper today?" asked Lily quietly.

"Erm no...I don't get it. Why? What's happened?" he said quickly, thoughts of all kinds of murder sprang up in his mind. With Voldemort on the rise when anybody said 'Have you read the newspaper?' it wasn't usually to bring good tidings.

Lily quickly shook her head and raised her hand.

"No it's nothing, like that and keep your voice down,"

Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at his friends, they smiled sympathetically. Also not a good sign.

"Then wha..." he began but stopped abruptly as Lily waved her wand and summoned the nearest newspaper. She handed it to him and he stared at the front page blankly.

**"St Mungos Given Large Grant"**

He frowned, that was nothing special in his mind. He looked up at Lily confusedly.

"It's really well hidden, here..." and with a twitch of her wand the pages flew open.

"There," she whispered pointing lightly to a small article near the bottom, he read it quickly.

'**Werewolves Missing**

_A number of known werewolves across the country have gone missing, not that a lot of us are complaining. These sudden disappearances, however, strike the fear in our hearts that Voldemort is recruiting them. Around thirty werewolves are reported missing so far, and as the disappearances start to spread further up the country, anxiety grows for the safety of wizards everywhere._

_'From now on, werewolves are to be watched closely' said the Minister for Magic in a recent interview._

_These vents have only strenghened the concerns that the magical community has had for years. That werewolves simply cannot be trusted and should be avoided at all costs.'_

* * *

Remus had finished reading a while ago but still held the paper tightly in his hands. Werewolves were going to be watched? Was he going to be revealed as a werewolf? Would he have to leave school? Not to mention there was a possibility that Voldemort was after him. He could hear his heart hammering quickly against his chest, and his breathing quickening.

"Remus...Remus," James shook him, but he wasn't listening, this was all a little overwhelming for Remus.

He felt somebody start to pry the paper from his hands but he was too preoccupied to see who. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as his anxiety same somebody pulled him up from his seat and slowly steered him towards the doors of the Great Hall.

He could vaguely hear faceless people around him ask if he was feeling alright to which James and Sirius, he recognised their voices, would answer back 'too much work,' 'over stressed' and such like. Remus stared straight ahead trying desperately to organise his thoughts. His mind was overcrowded as many feelings, ideas and fears began fighting to make themselves heard. He began to breathe faster and faster until he felt quite light-headed and was aware of losing his footing a bit but was steadied by strong arms.

It seemed to Remus that he simply appeared on a bed in the hospital wing, he vaguely remembered the trip there. His mind was still racing with all possibilities and endings, because of the article.

He numbly accepted the glass pushed into his hands and stared at it. He blinked quickly and the world came into focus once more. Sirius now had hold of his hands and was trying to push them up to force feed him the potion.

"I can do it," Remus mumbled. Sirius' eyes widened and his pale complexion was suddenly overcome by a large grin, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Moony thank God. We thought we'd lost you...you weren't responding to anything. When you didn't answer Wormtail after he offered you a bite of his chocolate we knew something was wrong and got you here,"

Remus blinked again slowly, and raised the glass.

"Sorry," was all Remus said before he downed the potion. The potion, he assumed, was a calming draught, it smelled like it, but it seemed to only have a small effect on him. His mind was still buzzing.

"No, don't worry about it, are you ok now though?" Remus heard James say from behind him and after turning around he saw James' worried expression and nodded quickly.

"Yeah I just need to think about a few things though." Remus trailed off, starting to going back into his trance-like state, but Sirius shook him.

"Mr Lupin I think a chat in my office would be in order," Dumbledore said quietly from the doorway and Remus started as he realised the headmaster's presence.

"Mmmm," was all he said as he got up silently and followed Dumbledore out of the door.

* * *

Remus sat sullenly on the plush chair that Dumbledore had conjured for him. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and surveyed his pupil for a while before speaking quietly. Taking in Remus pale complexion and barely concealed pained expression he sighed deeply.

"I take it you've read today's paper and the article related to you?"

Remus looked up briefly before nodding and looking back down at his feet. Dumbledore took a deep breath. He knew he had to remain professional but it was extremely difficult.

"I have a list of werewolves that are missing...Fenrir Greyback, Mark Yarrow..."

Dumbledore went on to list the thirty missing werewolves but Remus tuned him out, he wasn't sure how to feel. Being in Gryffindor he wanted to feel brave and courageous and shake his fist at Voldemort, but in reality he was terrified...Voldemort was a force to be reckoned with and if he wanted you then he got you.

"Mr Lupin?"

Remus shook his head and raised his head to Dumbledore again.

"I've been asked to submit any names of werewolves in this school," Dumbledore paused as his less professional side took control. "Do you wish me to do so?"

Remus took his time mulling this over.

"Would I have to leave school?" he murmured.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said quietly with a hint of pity. Remus nodded.

"Then no, don't tell them. I'll be ok. I'll ne ver go and side with Voldemort anyway. I'd rather stay here where I have friends then leave and be at further risk alone." Remus said his voice strengthening which each word, determination burning bright in his amber eyes.

Dumbledore regarded the younger wizard in front of him for a while. He was certainly brighter than he looked and not just academically, in life itself he was intelligent. He didn't doubt his pupil's words for a second.

"Very well, but remember to keep your friends close by you. Don't be left standing alone."

Remus stood and turned to leave, he was just by the door when he suddenly thought of famous quote and recited it,

"Together we Stand, Divided we Fall,"

He turned his head and saw Dumbledore nodding appreciatively and as he went to shut the door behind him he heard Dumbledore murmur,

"Right you are,"

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Just Friends

**A/N Only a short filler I'm afraid but it's building up to better chapters. Please please please review! **

* * *

The corridors were oddly quiet for a Saturday morning, but Remus didn't care. He preferred them that way. Remus was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realise there was another person walking towards him until he bumped into them head on, and fell backwards. He seriously hoped it wasn't Snivellus. He didn't have the energy for him at the moment.

"Oh Remus I'm sorry," Remus heard a strangely familiar voice say, and he opened his eyes to reveal Mel, the strange girl from this morning offering him her hand.

"No problem," he smiled up at her before taking her hand and pulling himself up.

Once they were both upright a very awkward silence ensued, neither could think of what to say but neither really wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," muttered Mel finally.

Remus raised his eyebrows at her, that incident seemed so very long ago to him, and so trivial as well now. Her questioning look brought him back.

"Oh don't worry about it, no harm done," he said quickly, waving it off.

"Erm. Were you ok this morning? You looked a bit..."

"Yep I'm fine...just fine...good..." Remus hurriedly cut across her, and failed in his mission to convince her that he was in fact 'fine'.

She frowned at him and he smiled at her weakly in return. From close up he noticed the tiny freckles dotted across her nose, he hadn't seen those this morning. He'd never really talked to girls much, that job was left to James and Sirius. No Remus much preferred taking notes from the sidelines.

"Do you have plans for today?" he said unexpectedly. He startled even himself, had he really asked that? What would he do if she said no? Say yes...say yes...he commanded her silently.

"Well er...no...not really," she said slowly. Remus actually felt his stomach jump into his throat. Now what? He really liked her,that much he knew. But a date? Was it too quick? Did she like him?

"Remus?" she said tentatively.

"Sorry," he shook himself. "Well do you want to hang around together...you know...together," he struggled. _Prat_...he scolded himself.

Mel smiled at him slightly, one of those secret smiles that girls did so often. Now those really confused him. What was she thinking?

"Yeah ok," she said quietly, and took hold of his hand and lead him outside towards the lakeside.

Remus was completely stunned, had he just successfully asked a girl out? He was not at all sure and she seemed to be taking him out. He hurried up beside her, so that he didn't look like he was being dragged, and smiled at her as he fell into step with her.

James, Sirius and Peter were going to rip the piss out of him. He shook his head. it wasn't going to be pretty when he got back to the dorm later.

* * *

Tea had come and gone by the time Remus made his way towards Gryffindor Tower, Mel was following him closely as well. He didn't care that he'd missed dinner, he could always go down to the kitchens later if need be. Surprisingly Melva had said similar to what he'd been thinking, when he asked if she was hungry. Obviously more people knew about the kitchens than just the Marauders.

He bid her goodnight before she went upstairs to the girls dorm, and then proceeded to climb the stairs to the boys dorm somewhat anxiously. If the other Marauders were in here and they'd seen him, it was going to be hell.

He opened the door cautiously and quickly peeked around the room and the bathroom.

Empty.

That was a relief. He pulled his pyjamas out of his trunk and changed quickly before settling down on his bed with a book his mother had read and insisted that he read it too, 'Carrie' by Stephen King. He hadn't even started it yet, but the description on the back had definitely intrigued him.

He flipped it open and had barely started reading the first chapter title before Sirius' voice called out to him.

"Moooooony,"

Remus rolled his eyes and looked over at James' bed, which is where the voice appeared to be coming from. Sure enough, within minutes James pulled the invisibility cloak off himself, Sirius and Peter to reveal themselves.

"You're not a very believable spectre Padfoot," stated Remus half-heartedly.

Far from looking offended Sirius' eyes sparkled mischievously as he leapt from James' bed onto the end of Remus', sending Remus' book flying. Remus glared at him, before reaching down to retrieve it.

"So who was that girl you were with?" Sirius said slowly.

Remus closed his eyes briefly, here it was. This was why they'd been hiding.

"You discarded _us_ to spend the day with _her_," added James, walking across to Remus as well.

"Her name is Mel," Remus said offhandedly, trying to start his book again, but to no avail.

"So...do you like her? Are you going out? What did you do?" Sirius asked quickly, so quickly in fact Remus was surprised that the words hadn't jumbled themselves up.

"One at a time. Yes, she's very nice. No we're not going out and we just hung out...and talked,"

"But you spent the _whole_ day together..."

"We're _just_ friends," Remus snapped, he was tired and he didn't need an interrogation followed by joking right now.

Sirius raised his hands up in a peaceful gesture, James backed off towards his bed, and Remus finally started reading his book.

Remus' head was still buzzing from his talk with Dumbledore as he lay in bed later that night, 'keep your friends close by you' was what he'd said. But as far as Remus was concerned if he got into difficulties at anytime he definitely wouldn't want his only friends in danger as well. If things got to that point he would order them away.

But things weren't going to get that far, in Hogwarts he was safe...there were no Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N Please review, they make me incredibly happy. I know it's short but I promise you it's setting you up for the next chapter more than anything.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hogsmeade

**A/N. Okay here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The dark stone chamber made Peter uncomfortable. He had only been coming to these meetings for a few weeks, and Voldemort still seemed to be reserving judgement on him. He was a half-blood, so the need to prove himself nagged at him.

It was Snape he'd approached about joining forces, after reading about countless murders in the Daily Prophet. Peter had decided he may as well side with what appeared to be the winning team.

Peter shifted slightly, he did feel kind of out of place.

"As you all should have figured out by now I have started recruiting werewolves, I have quite a collection so far but there is plenty of room for more," Voldemort's cold voice rang out. Peter couldn't see him yet, but he could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs.

Voldemort was silhouetted in the archway above the stairs. It was quite an intimidating sight. A lot like the muggle horror films Peter had been forced to watch by Sirius and James, those with Dracula in them. He hadn't liked them much, in fact he usually kept his eyes closed a lot of the time.

James had once called Peter a wimp because of this, Remus had come to his defence though and stated quite plainly that Peter didn't have to watch anything he didn't want to and that he shouldn't be judged for it.

By now Voldemort had reached the group of Death Eaters and they all waited patiently for him to speak again.

"I am prepared to get werewolves by _any_ means necessary," Voldemort hissed quietly watching his followers carefully.

"Do any of you know the identity of any werewolves who I may not have collected yet?"

Peter felt his heart rise up in his throat. This was it, his chance to prove himself. It would cost him his friendship but it didn't matter, the Death Eaters would be his new friends. He stuck his hand in the air abruptly and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, much like an eager school child.

"Me...me...I know...me," Peter uttered quietly under his breath.

"Lupin," Snape said almost lazily from next to Peter.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows at Snape, but before he could say anything Peter's indignant voice rang out.

"I was going to say that,"

"Shut up Pettigrew," Voldemort snapped at Peter and Peter shrank back. Voldemort turned his attention back to Snape.

"Lupin you say. Remus Lupin?"

Peter couldn't help but be intrigued by the excited gleam that rose in his master's eyes.

* * *

Halloween had rolled up very quickly in Remus' mind. He'd almost completely forgotten about the werewolf disappearances, his new interest was his blossoming friendship with Melva.

He had continued to class his relationship with her as 'just friends' in front of James and Sirius. They'd only been hanging out for around a month and both could tell that there was some kind of chemistry there, maybe they were both too shy to act on it. Remus just wasn't sure. He didn't really want to rush things.

As October 31st dawned so too did the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and Remus had found himself in the Three Broomsticks with James, Sirius and Peter. He'd been asked by Melva to accompany her, but he'd been forced to politely decline because of his continued protesting about him and Melva just being friends.

Everything was going swimmingly, they had all had a late breakfast and then a pleasant stroll down into the village, and were currently starting their trip off with a few butterbeers. Remus settled back in his seat and listened lazily to banter between James and Sirius.

"Remus did you see the newspaper today?" Peter squeaked in his direction. James and Sirius abruptly ended their chit-chat and turned icy glares on to Peter. Remus was sure if they could reach him they would've kicked him.

Remus took his time to answer though. He had indeed seen the newspaper that morning, Lily had once again brought it too him. It had simply reported a few more disappearances and the Ministry's continued worry over Voldemort recruiting werewolves.

"Yes thank you," Remus replied curtly taking another sip of his butterbeer, and sitting forward a bit more.

"Aren't you worried? The disappearances are getting closer," Peter replied completely abandoning all tact he may have had at one point. Remus even thought he felt James try to aim a kick at Peter under the table. Remus let a small smile play on his lips before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Why should I be worried? Not many people know I'm a werewolf, and as far as I know they wouldn't sell me out,"

An awkward silence ensued and Peter began fidgeting with the cuff of his robes. Sirius and James had continued their glaring competition against Peter, and Remus was now deep in thought.

"I'm going for a walk," Remus muttered suddenly, he downed his remaining butterbeer and stood up. James and Sirius made to stand up too but Remus raised his hand to stop them.

"No I'm fine...fine," and with that closing statement he left the pub.

"I'm going to Honeydukes," Peter announced almost immediately and as suddenly. He too stood up and left quickly.

* * *

Remus found himself wandering aimlessly through the streets and alleys of Hogsmeade. He passed numerous shops and students before he, unsurprisingly, found himself walking through the little copse that surrounded the Shrieking Shack.

He stopped when he reached the fence that encircled the reportedly haunted building. He stared up and watched the sunlight stream through the gaps in the wooden plank walls.

Why was he the one that had been chosen to carry this curse? Was his life always going to be like this? - afraid of others finding out and their reactions. What would he do if Voldemort found him?

He smacked the top of the fence as he spun around and sank to the floor heavily. The ground had a gentle slope and he leant back and closed his eyes. The mid-day sun beat down on him and he sighed. It's not fair, he thought.

"It's not fair," he repeated in an undertone to himself.

"You're right it's not fair,"

Remus' eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice behind him. Before he could utter a word a large calloused hand clapped itself roughly over his mouth.

Remus struggled and his eyes widened as his vision came into focus to reveal a dark hooded figure leaning over him.

"Being what you are, a werewolf, you must feel under a lot of pressure all the time," the man hissed.

Remus pulled the man's hand off him and forced himself up on to his feet with a new found energy. He backed up towards the fence, panting heavily. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," gasped Remus as the fence hit him in the back. The man was coming closer now, Remus fumbled for his wand and eventually held it out in front of him.

"My dear boy it would be easier if you came quietly," the man said as he took his wand out also. He did not, however, raise it. The man's wand hung loosely by his side with an almost casually confident. As if the mere thought of Remus being able to fight back was laughable and wasn't worth the effort.

"Never," uttered Remus, his eyes darting around looking for some kind of escape route.

"Very well," answered the man quietly. Remus swallowed and tightened his grip on his wand, he wasn't outnumbered...yet.

"Stupefy!" yelled the man unexpectedly and Remus hastily put up a shield. The spell reverberated on the surface of Remus' albeit weak but effective spell. Remus sank to his knees, it was taking all of his energy to hold this shield up. If he'd had more notice to put it up it'd be easier to uphold.

The man smiled wickedly as Remus' shield finally failed and he was left panting on the floor.

"Accio wand," the man mumbled. Remus felt his wand tugged out of his hand, he couldn't have stopped it if he'd tried. He was mentally and physically drained, his limbs felt like jelly.

The man raised his wand again and Remus braced himself.

"Stupefy!" the man shouted again...and Remus' world went black.

* * *

**A/N There you are...what do you think? Please tell me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Bliss

**A/N. Again this is another filler chapter, the next one I think will be more detailed. Thank you to those that have reviewed so far it really means a lot.**

* * *

Remus came round slowly and grudgingly, he kept his eyes tightly shut. The memories of what had happened flooded through him and he was more than a little apprehensive to see his current condition. His head was pounding and he let out an involuntary groan, immediately cursing his traitorous mouth.

Resigning himself he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark in here, but not in an ominous way. He was laid on a comfortable bed as well. Now that really seemed out of place. He pushed himself up abruptly, and regretted it immediately as the pain in his head reached a peak and he was overcome with nausea.

"Hey...slowly Moony," Remus heard a voice say. He eased himself back down and then focused his eyes on the direction the voice was coming from. His eyes widened as he saw James approaching him from the doors to room.

This he had definitely not expected. Either James was a Death Eater and had betrayed and fooled him or...

He took a better look around and reality hit him.

He was safe.

This was the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, and it was evening. The distinct smell of antiseptic wafted through the air and he felt overcome by relief. But how had he got here?

By now James had reached him and sat on the end of his bed, and already halfway down the room, Sirius was following as well.

"Gave us quite a scare there Moony...thanks," grinned James.

Remus gave James a perplexed look as Sirius reached them, conjured a seat, and sat down heavily.

"But...how?...what?"

"What do you remember?" Sirius asked carefully, leaning forward and placing his chin on the edge of the bed.

Remus thought a while. What _did_ he remember? Not much. That's what. A load of not much. Brilliant.

"Not a lot," admitted Remus he took a deep breath.

"I remember a hooded man, and then...did he stun me?" Remus said the last part abruptly as if the memory had come to him suddenly.

"Yeah he did," muttered James.

"We got there just as he did it," added Sirius, raising his head slightly.

Remus raised his eyebrows at his now guilty looking friends.

"Sorry mate,we followed you. We were worried you know. Peter's a prat when it comes to the simple stuff, speaking for one," James explained.

Remus nodded smiling slightly. James could be so blunt at times.

"So when this guy saw us he was standing over you. I think we must have given him a fright. He can't have been a very experienced Death Eater, he just apparated away," Sirius said quickly leaning back now.

"Thanks, I mean I wouldn't be here would I?. God knows where I'd be," Remus said quietly sitting up again slower this time.

"It's fine Moony," mumbled James. Remus smiled at his friend who was now shifting uncomfortably.

"You need to tell Dumbledore though," Sirius said objectively.

"Yeah I know I will, what does he know?" Remus answered slowly. He really didn't want to tell Dumbledore. It would cause a fuss he was sure.

"He knows we brought you in here unconscious..."

"Mr Lupin!" Madam Pomfrey cut across James and hurried over to a cupboard next to her office. She rifled through the various glass bottles before turning and rushing towards Remus, shooing James off the bed as she came.

"Good gracious boy you'll be the end of me someday. If it's not one thing it's another," she said quickly unscrewing the lid of purple gelatinous potion.

Remus held up his hand to say something but she waved her hand at him.

"Drink this, and then you can go. Straight to bed though. No night time wandering please," she eyed James and Sirius dubiously.

Remus obeyed the matron and swallowed the potion without protest, he was just happy that she wasn't insisting he spend the night there. Spending the night in the Hospital Wing always raised questions among the students, and questions from the unaware was something he could do without.

* * *

By the next day Remus was feeling much better. Of course he had not followed Madam Pomfrey's instructions of 'straight to bed', he had taken a detour down to the kitchens with James and Sirius. She could hardly blame him though, he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

He had had a brief meeting with Dumbledore which had ended in a heated discussion about security measures. Remus had finally been forced to agree to an Auror placed at Hogwarts to watch him, inconspicuously though.

He was heading back to Gryffindor Tower from this meeting when a voice called him.

"Remus," the voice reached his ears and before he'd even turned round he found himself blushing. Melva appeared to have this effect on him.

"Mel," he choked out, smiling at her warmly.

"Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you," she asked now looking deeply into his eyes.

"Oh I was um...not feeling well...I stayed in the dorm," muttered Remus quickly, he still hated lying.

"You ok now?" she said, she sounded extremely concerned and Remus noticed that she too was blushing slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine now," he said now meeting her gaze, her eyes were glistening and he was vaguely reminded of honey.

"So do you want to go somewhere?" she said suggestively, a small smile tugged at her lips. Remus opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"But...class...we've got classes," he managed finally.

"So?" she murmured taking hold of his hand and leading him towards the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yeah so?" Remus echoed breathlessly.

Mel led Remus towards the willow tree by the lake. It had become their unofficial place now. They always came here. It was in plain sight of the school, but rather than feeling nervous Remus felt the excitement of possibly being caught running through him.

"It's so peaceful, when there aren't any other people around," murmured Mel, sitting down. Remus sat next to her. He had to admit she was right. The only sound he could hear was the sound of the lake lapping the shore. He breathed in deeply and leant back.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Mel said from next to him and without warning she snuggled close to him leaning her head against his chest.

Remus was taken by surprise at first but gradually his surprise was replaced by comfort. This was definitely a comfortable position. It was like she fit there.

"Hmmm," was all he said.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, enjoying each others company. They chatted about homework, teachers, family and ambitions briefly before falling silent again.

"Remus?" Mel said softly.

"Hmmm," he replied, he was totally relaxed. It was bliss.

She pushed away from him slightly and looked up into his face. This movement caused him to open his eyes and focus his attention. She looked serious now.

"You're an amazing person. I don't think I've met a guy like you before,"

Remus didn't like where this sounded like it was going, it sounded like a break-up. They hadn't even officially started going out. _Could_ they break up? Mel was still talking and he realised guiltily that he had no idea what she had just said.

He looked at her with what he hoped was an understanding expression, but he probably looked slightly lost.

Suddenly she leant forwards and brushed his lips with a light kiss. It was almost feather like. If this was a break-up it was going very well.

"Mel I..."

"Shhh," she murmured putting her finger over his lips, before leaning in one more time and kissing him again deeper this time. Remus closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of the kiss. His earlier thought of bliss had been abolished. _This_ was bliss.

* * *

**A/N There you go. What do you think...I really want to get across Mel and Remus' relationship before the bigger stuff happens. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Friendships Revealed

**A/N Ok this, I think, is the shortest chapter of the lot. I'm sorry but I'm trying to get all of the set-up finished.**

* * *

Remus walked into the Great Hall for dinner feeling very good about himself. Him and Mel had finally decided to start dating officially and he felt that nothing could ruin his good mood.

He sat down beside Sirius and proceeded to pick out his dinner in a very carefree way, purposely ignoring the puzzled looks Sirius, James and Peter were giving him.

"Moony?" James said, abandoning his food to question Remus.

"Mmmhmm," Remus replied stopping only to shake some salt over his chips, before continuing to eat.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, watching his friend's strange behaviour with a bemused expression.

"Yeah I'm fine," Remus said quietly taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

"But you weren't in class," Sirius continued his probing.

For the first time Remus raised his head to look at Sirius with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"I know," he said simply before returning to his food again, a small smile now playing on his lips.

James and Peter were now completely lost. It seemed their studious, rule abiding friend had gone completely off the rails by skipping a whole day of classes without a good reason, and he didn't seemed bothered by it.

Sirius, however, had seen that look in Remus' eye. Sirius had used that look with girls many times before, it was a look that said for lack of a better word _Victory_.

"Oh it's just it seems Mel's friends missed her today as well. They asked me if I'd seen her," Sirius replied now watching carefully as Remus' face paled slightly.

He'd got it, that was it!

Sirius allowed his mind to perform a victory dance of it's own, before turning his attention back to Remus who had only managed to clear his throat.

James it seemed had got the message as well, he was trying desperately to suppress a smile that was threatening to break free any minute.

"Well...er...have you seen her?" swallowed Remus, he'd suddenly lost his appetite. The taunting from these three would be horrendous if they found out.

"No...but her friends said they saw her with you outside Dumbledore's,"

_Oh shit _Remus cursed himself. Judging by the knowing eyebrow wiggling Sirius was now giving him...he knew.

Remus cleared his throat for the second time and glanced over at James, and with a sickening jolt he saw him grinning widely...he knew too.

Peter though still looked puzzled. He obviously wasn't sure but Remus knew that Sirius and James would change that soon.

"Well yeah I saw her but only briefly," Remus said quickly.

"Really?" Sirius said drawing in a deep breath, Remus realised just in time what he was about to do.

Sirius looked down the table and caught sight of Melva.

"Mel..." started Sirius but the potentially large yell was stifled by Remus quickly clapping his hand over Sirius' mouth and wrestling him back into his seat.

Remus finally released Sirius, and made to walk out of the Great Hall.

"So that is not the action of a guilty party?" James questioned, catching Remus' arm and dragging him back down.

"No it is not," Remus snapped pulling on his arm, he was stood in quite an awkward half standing position.

"So we can just ask her then," James said before doing as Sirius had done and taking in a deep breath.

"Mel...!"

"Ok Ok...I was with her all day down by the lake," Remus said quickly admitting defeat and giving one last pull on his arm and wrenching it free.

Sirius and James gave each other a triumphant smile before returning to their food.

"So Remus likes Mel?" Peter added in. This earned him a smack on the back of the head.

* * *

Peter and Snape found themselves in front of the Dark Lord late that night. They had both received a summons from him and here they were now waiting for him to appear.

Seeing as today was not a predetermined Death Eater meeting the summons was quite an ominous sign, but if they hadn't have come they would have died anyway.

"My Lord," Snape muttered bowing low the second a shadow appeared on the staircase. Peter followed his lead and bowed as well.

Voldemort strode forward and stopped only when he was directly in front of the two young Death Eaters.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" he hissed quietly.

Snape shook his head and looked up at Voldemort before straightening up, Peter followed. Voldemort pursed his lips tightly and breathed out roughly through his nose.

"I sent Avery to bring Remus Lupin to me...you..." he pointed a bony finger at Peter who cowered beneath it."...Got word to me that he was alone,"

"Yes m'Lord," muttered Peter, now positively shaking with fear.

"But I have no Remus Lupin here do I?" Voldemort looked at Peter and Snape expectantly before continuing.

"No. Instead I am told that I nearly had him but that the capture was interrupted by two students," he hissed with disgust and turned abruptly, the bottom of his robes whipping Peter's face.

"Sirius Black and James Potter m'Lord," Snape murmured, his eyes glittering. He was obviously enjoying the fact that Peter was in trouble.

"What?" Voldemort said softly turning his attention back to Snape.

"Sirius Black and James Potter are fierce friends of the werewolf. They won't let anything happen to him,"

"Really," Voldemort said nodding slowly, his fingers stroking his chin lightly.

"Well we'll have to separate him from his friends then. Break them up," Voldemort continued.

"He's _supposed_ to be his friend too." Snape said vehemently pointing at Peter.

Voldemort's eyes sparkled to life and he looked at Peter with a new kind of fondness.

"Then I leave it to you two to break up the friendship then. Tell me when it is done. I want regular reports in the meantime," Voldemort finished and turned around with a flourish and left.

"Thanks for that," growled Peter, grimacing at Snape as they made to leave.

"My pleasure," simpered Snape, imagining the thousands of ways he could tear Lupin's friendships apart. The more painful the better.

* * *

**A/N Ok what did you think? Please tell me. Thank you to those that have reviewed so far.**


	7. Chapter 7 Werewolf Melt-downs

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers so far...I've really appreciated your support. This chapter is NOT a filler...HOORAY!**

* * *

It had only been a few days since his first kiss with Mel, and Remus found himself waking up early Wednesday morning feeling the full effects of his lycanthropy. He felt weak, tired, his eyes stung as he opened them, and his head was pounding incessantly. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and pushed his finger tips against his eyes to quell the dizziness creeping in, he hated full moon days with a passion. As if turning into the werewolf wasn't punishment enough.

After a hot shower he felt marginally better, he wasn't as tired anyway. He was reading when James finally woke up and smiled broadly at him.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

"Is it?" muttered Remus looking up briefly from his book. James frowned slightly before smiling again, getting out of bed, seizing his pillow and walking over to Sirius' bed and the lump in it.

"Course it is. It's Padfoot's birthday," with this he held the pillow high above his head and brought it crashing down.

There was an eerie silence afterwards lasting for more than a few minutes, James even looked worried for a moment. Slowly a hand found it's way out of the tangle of sheets and on discovering the offending pillow threw in promptly across the room.

Sirius emerged not long afterwards, looking more than a little dishevelled. His complexion was slightly ruddy, and his eyes looked completely void of any wakefulness, his hair stuck up in uncharacteristic corkscrew curls - the result of going to bed with damp hair.

"What the hell?" he growled at James. Remus chuckled quietly into his book, if only the Hogwarts girls could see the stud now.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PADDY!" James shouted loudly, and quickly conjured a small parcel and passed it to his friend.

A large soft parcel was also thrown at Sirius' head from the direction of Peter's bed, and Remus grudgingly stood up and proceeded to rummage in his trunk for his own gift to Sirius.

Minutes later the remnants of Sirius' wrapping paper shredding technique of opening presents floated slowly to the floor. Sirius sat with a huge grin on his face. He had numerous chocolates, sweets, and jokes from other friends at Hogwarts, a book called 'An Idiots Guide to Homework - The Art of Drawing Out Essays.' from Remus, and Peter had got him an assortment of socks.

"Thanks Pete," Sirius muttered uncertainly, pushing the socks aside he focussed on James' present. Something about this present made him open it more carefully, slowly the wrapping paper came off to reveal a bright blue box. He frowned on seeing it but curiosity overcame him and he opened it. There glistening at the bottom was a golden ring on a gold chain. He picked it up to take a closer look, a large M was engraved into the ring. He furrowed his brow.

"James?" he asked looking slightly perplexed. James flushed.

"I know it's sappy and all but it's a friendship ring. I put it on the chain because I didn't think you'd wear it on your finger," he said quickly, and then he ran over to his trunk. Coming back moments later he threw a similar box to Remus and one to Peter. James was holding one too.

"I got one for all of us," he muttered. Sirius beamed and immediately began putting the chain round his neck.

* * *

As usual Remus didn't remember much of his transformation, he knew that James, Sirius and Peter had been there but everything else was a blur. His head was pounding more than ever now and he automatically went to put on his clothes. His fingers touched the ring around his neck briefly and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face, at least that had survived.

After a quick patch up in the hospital wing, Remus decided that he'd be ok to go to classes today. A pepper-up potion from Madam Pomfrey and he was on his way up to the dormitory to get changed and pack his bag. His injuries were always a lot less severe when his friends transformed with him, and he'd escaped this time with the greatest of his injuries being a gash crossing his right eyebrow.

He left the Great Hall alone after breakfast. He'd found the dormitory empty when he'd gone up, but once he had found Lily she told him that James, Sirius and Peter had gone early because they had something to plan. So he'd proceeded to breakfast without them.

He'd only just started to make his way to Potions, his first class, when he thought he heard something. He turned abruptly but could see nothing amiss, so slightly disorientated he continued. He could have sworn he heard the words 'he's a werewolf' whispered behind him, Remus shook his head he was getting paranoid now. As he passed a suit of armour Snape stepped out from behind it, wand in hand smiling nastily after Remus.

By lunchtime Remus was nervous wreck, he was more than positive he'd heard more people say the same thing to him. In fact one third year Ravenclaw had actually said it in front of him. He still hadn't seen James, Sirius or Peter anywhere, but that was quite usual if they were planning some kind of trick. Deep down though he knew he could really do with them near him right now.

* * *

Peter joined him suddenly as Defence Against the Dark Arts began, the first lesson after lunch, Remus was shocked but exceptionally glad of the company. Maybe he could confide his worries to Peter at least, it wasn't his Marauder of choice but he'd have to do. As they sat down Professor Barker stood up and walked towards the black-board. Remus nudged Peter in the ribs.

"Today class..." Remus nudged him again.

"...we will..." had Peter lost all feeling in his body? Remus nudged him harder this time.

"...be studying..." Remus pressed down on Peter's toes this time, unseen to Remus though Peter's wand twitched under the table.

"...Werewolves," Remus' head shot up, had he heard right? That definitely wasn't the lesson plan...it was...it was...advanced protection spells. They'd been told. Remus glanced around, nobody seemed to look phased. Was it just him? He looked over at Peter whose attention he'd finally got.

"What?" Peter hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Werewolves? It's supposed..."

"Mr Lupin! I have it on good authority that you are somewhat of an expert on this subject please give us your views and knowledge on this _beast_," Professor barked loudly.

Remus felt his stomach drop. Today was turning out to be a very bad day. He knew he should have stayed off today, the pepper-up potion had run it's course and he was feeling quite drained now. He stood up slowly and sent a pleading look at Peter, but what could Peter do?

"Erm..." Remus' speech went on for only a few minutes, his head was starting to pound again and the room was spinning. It was his own damn fault, he should have realised his limitations and stayed off. He sat down heavily and tried to focus on the professor, who was now watching him very carefully.

"Mr Lupin..." Remus didn't like that tone.

"I find your lack of knowledge very disturbing," Remus didn't like that at all.

"Why sir?" Remus managed to push out. A truly nasty smile split across the professor's face.

"Because it would seem to me that you should know more about them seeing as you _are_ one," Professor Barker whispered dangerously, but very much audibly.

Remus could hardly believe what he'd heard. He hadn't just been hearing voices, the whole school knew. He felt himself pale and his stomach squirmed unpleasantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said trying to sound indignant. He wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. People were staring at him now, was that fear in their eyes? It was like a nightmare come true, _his _nightmare. Professor Barker smiled at him again.

"Moving on..." he said quietly and turned back to the black-board writing various werewolf facts on it. Peter's wand twitched once more.

* * *

Remus spent the rest of the day with his eyes on the floor, every corner he turned people whispered, pointed and stared. Remus knew he couldn't say anything to them...that would be openly admitting it. He couldn't really go to Dumbledore either because the students weren't actually doing anything to harm him, physically anyway.

The final straw came straight after dinner though. Dinner itself was a very quiet affair. He had sat with Lily and Peter and waited for the whispers to begin but none came, _probably don't want the teachers to hear_ Remus thought darkly. Sirius and James still hadn't shown their faces, but Remus knew it wouldn't be long now before he saw them. Maybe _they_ could bring some sanity back to him.

Remus saw James the second he'd left the Great Hall, well the back of his head at least. But the mess of black hair was unmistakable. He felt himself sag with relief and a true smile spread across his face. James was talking to a small group of girls that all seemed to be hanging on his every word, so Remus held back with Lily. Peter went up ahead to the common room.

Finally the girls left and James turned round, he spotted Remus and waved. The girls he had been talking to were walking towards Remus, as they passed one of girls gripped Remus' arm and pulled him towards her...she was _not_ being friendly or flirtatious. She glared at him and her grasp on him increased, Remus had to bite back a whimper.

"James Potter just told us that you're a werewolf, he's told _everyone_," she hissed acidly, and with that she dropped his arm and left.

Remus stood there open-mouthed, Lily had clapped a hand over her mouth as well. _At least she heard it too _Remus thought grimly, barely comforted by the thought he wasn't going mad.

He turned to face James with a dark expression, he felt a whole mixture of anger, betrayal, hurt and sadness and his face mirrored it completely.

"Remus..." Lily started quietly, reaching out to hold on to his arm, but he'd already set off. His pace was strong and purposeful. James' smile had melted off his face the second Remus had turned round, he'd only heard part of what the girl had said to Remus but Remus' expression said the rest.

"Remus I...I..." stuttered James as Remus reached him.

"How could you?" Remus growled lowly, Lily coming up behind him. She wasn't exactly sure who would need her help more. Remus lookd positively muderous.

"What?" James asked simply, as far as he was concerned he'd done nothing.

"You know damn well what!" Remus said louder this time, people had begun to stop and stare. A marauder's argument was a spectacle not to be missed.

"I'm sorry...I don't..." James began but was cut off as Remus grasped the front of his robes roughly and lifted James up on to his tiptoes, gasps were heard from all around.

"Don't lie. You've told everyone what I am...my secret...you swore you'd tell nobody," Remus hissed, he released James' robes and pushed past him to go up the stairs. James was very shaken, if looks could kill...well...

"Remus I..." James cried turning round after his friend.

"Piss off James before I do something I'll regret." Remus shouted back down the staircase.

James swallowed, what was going on? He hadn't betrayed Remus.

* * *

Lily had to jog to keep up with Remus, his usually relaxed walk had been thrown out of the window to be replaced by something much brisker. Remus wasn't crying, but Lily could see he wanted to. She rest a hand on his upper arm and when he didn't pull away from her she spoke quietly.

"Remus you need to calm down..."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!" Remus repeated shrilly, as if the very thought of such a thing was absurd.

"Listen to me. Something has obviously gone awry here. Didn't you see James' face? He was genuinely confused. Are you sure people aren't just shit-stirring?" Lily said patiently. Remus stopped abruptly. Had Lily Evans just sworn?

"But why would they?" he said starting to walk again, slower this time.

"I don't know but you have to talk with James and work this out. I really think somebody set him up,"

Remus sucked in a deep breath as he reached the portrait hole, he muttered the password and went inside closely followed by Lily.

"Maybe," he said quietly as she straightened up, but when he saw her looking over his shoulder with a stricken expression he turned round.

* * *

**A/N Back to my old tricks with the cliffys. One marauder down...one to go... Peter doesn't really count. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rash Choices

**A/N Thank you so much to all my reviewers I really appreciate you taking the time to comment.**

* * *

"No..." breathed Lily from behind Remus, he closed his eyes tightly hoping to God he wasn't seeing what was in front of him.

On the large sofa in front of the fire Sirius and Mel were sat very close in the midst of a very passionate looking kiss. They sprang apart as they heard Lily speak, and guiltily took in Remus' expression.

"It's just one thing on top of another today!" Remus raged, angry tears streamed down his cheeks as he marched towards the boy's dormitory.

Sirius and Mel pushed away from each other and sat on opposite sides of the sofa, Peter sat partially concealed but awkwardly in a corner chair. Lily glared at the offending two.

"It's a bit late for that now isn't it," she hissed, as Sirius flinched and Mel blanched.

* * *

Remus walked aimlessly round and round the dormitory. He didn't know what he wanted. What he did know was that James and Sirius were the world's worst friends right now. He came to stop in front of the bathroom mirror, and looked up at his pale, clammy reflection.

He roared in frustration and lashed out at the glass in front of him, it smashed brilliantly. _Seven years bad luck is all I need _he thought bitterly. He stared at his reflection again, he smiled grimly, that was more like it. The fragmented pieces of his face matched his personality better right now. He hurriedly wiped away his tears and sniffed loudly.

He had to get out of here. He rummaged through James' trunk pulling out the invisibility cloak and folding it over one arm. His eyes fell on the bathroom sink once more.

His father drunk when he was upset. That's what he needed, a drink. He stomped back into the bathroom and threw open the cabinet door, his eyes searched the contents before he found what he was looking for. A few drops of ageing potion would be enough to make him look older for a few hours.

* * *

Thirty awkward minutes later heavy footsteps were heard descending the boy's staircase. Lily's eyes snapped up and she rushed forward as Remus came into view, he looked older. Was that possible? She shook the thought off and moved to comfort her hurting friend.

"Remus..."

"Lily, I really appreciate your support but I need to be alone for a while," Remus said quietly so that Sirius and Mel couldn't hear. She looked up to see his amber eyes glittering, his pain was evident.

"He can have _any_ girl, but he has to choose the _only_ girl who showed an interest in me," he muttered casting a disdainful eye towards the back of Sirius' head. Lily nodded at him and pulled him in for a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. They pulled apart and Remus smiled sadly at Lily and walked past her.

After shooting an icy glare at Sirius and Mel, Remus walked purposefully towards the portrait hole cloak in hand.

* * *

Sirius had spent the last thirty minutes trying desperately to come up with a rational explanation for his actions, and Mel's for that matter. He had absolutely no idea what had happened. One minute she'd been finishing homework, and he'd been waiting for James to come back from the kitchens, then Peter had walked in and **BAM**, they were kissing.

He couldn't deny that it was nice, but it was wrong. Morally wrong. Sirius sighed and leant forward with his head in his hands, if only he could work it out. He glanced over at Remus and Lily who were just parting company and saw Remus pass him on his way towards the portrait hole. He had to try and explain at least.

He raced towards the closing portrait hole and pushed it forwards as it started to slam back into place. Lily followed close behind. This could become very ugly.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled running after his friend. Wow he's fast Sirius thought absently.

"Remus!" Sirius slowed to a jog, he was catching him up

"Remus," he panted, reaching out a hand and grasping hold of Remus' sleeve. Bad move.

Remus turned painfully slowly, so slowly in fact that Sirius had managed to catch his breath in the time it took to be facing his friend completely.

Sirius gulped. Remus' eyes no longer glittered with sadness, they were filled with fire. He was royally pissed off.

Sirius let go Remus' sleeve and took and involuntary step back.

"What do you want Black?" Remus growled lowly.

"I can explain..."

"Explain? Explain what exactly? You were kissing my girlfriend on the sofa," Remus cut Sirius off quickly.

"I know but I don't...I don't know how it happened," Sirius stuttered trying, still, to work it out for himself. Remus' gaze bore through him and Sirius shivered.

Remus could feel his blood boiling, he was not a violent person but Sirius being near him right now was not a good idea on Sirius' part.

"Stop with the excuses..."

"It's not an excuse..." Sirius protested, but he was cut off as Remus lost it completely.

His eyes blazed and he raised his fist and lunged at Sirius. Sirius caught his fist quickly and stared at Remus...he wasn't done. Seconds later Remus' other fist came flying towards Sirius' face. Sirius barely caught this one and he pushed Remus away from him.

"Stop lying to me," panted Remus, glaring at Sirius.

"I'm not. Why would I do that to you?. You're my friend," Sirius pleaded.

Remus snorted and turned away abruptly,

"We _were_ friends," he called back behind him.

Sirius dropped to his knees, utterly destroyed. How could this have happened? They had been the best of friends hours ago.

He stood and turned around miserably and headed back towards the common room, meeting Lily smiling at him sympathetically on the way. She said nothing to him, but simply accompanied him back. On reaching the portrait hole they came face to face with James, his eyes very bloodshot.

"Mate what happened?" gasped Sirius. James looked up at him and his hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I could ask you the same thing," muttered James, taking in Sirius' pale face.

"Me and Remus had a row," they answered each other simultaneously. Lily gasped quietly, and ushered them both inside the common room.

"Will you both listen to yourselves? Don't you think both of you having arguments with Remus is a bit coincidental?" she said looking increasingly worried.

* * *

Remus slipped behind a suit of armour and pulled the cloak over himself. He waited until the corridor was almost clear and slipped out again. He had to wait once again for somebody to open the main door for him to get outside, but once he was there he felt better.

How could he have got things so wrong? He had thought he could trust James and Sirius with his life. But they must have spent the entire day plotting against him, thinking of ways to humiliate him. Well they'd managed that alright.

As he reached Hogwarts Gates he saw his auror there. He looked quite young in Remus' opinion. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, he looked quite scrawny for an auror as well. _Must be a new recruit _Remus thought miserably. So he wasn't even worth the protection of an experienced auror either.

As soon as he'd got out of sight of the castle he pulled the cloak off, he could move better without it. He stared down at his robes and frowned. He'd be recognised instantly as under-age if he was still in his school robes. He growled with frustration, pulled out his wand and transfigured them. He'd change them back when he got back. That was if he wasn't out of school by then.

He finally reached the Hogs Head pub and after an apprehensive look around he went inside.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Drunken Lycanthrope

**A/N Thanks to everybody that's reviewed, favourited and followed. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Remus stepped up to the bar warily, he'd only been in here with his friends before but never alone. He shook himself and tried to look more confident, if he looked scared he was sure to attract trouble.

He perched himself resignedly on a stool at the far edge of the bar. He looked round, this probably wasn't his most brilliant idea, but the pain his friends had brought him boiled around inside and so he persisted nevertheless.

The bar-man made his way over to him slowly. He was a tall, thin man with a large amount of grey hair that mixed seamlessly with his equally long grey beard, his small eyes were magnified behind the glasses perched on his nose.

"Wha' can I get ya?" he growled. Remus' mind came a blank. Thinking quickly he came up with a list of drinks. Butterbeer? No that was for underage wizards. Gillywater? He had no idea if that was alcoholic. Fire Whiskey? Yes! He'd never tried it but Sirius always talked about it.

"Fire-whiskey," he said in a low grumble. The bar man nodded and walked off to pour Remus' drink. When he came back Remus slid two galleons across to him and thanked him quietly.

Remus eyed the amber liquid. It didn't _look_ that special and it wasn't a very big measure. He frowned and took and tentative sip making sure nobody was watching. He swished the drink around his mouth a while. It was quite pleasant. Slowly heat began to build in his mouth, but not unbearably so, it was strangely soothing.

He swallowed and as he did so his eyes widened. The pleasant, warm liquid had just done a u-turn and turned into fiery magma rolling down his throat. His eyes watered and he clenched them shut, suppressing the urge to gasp, or stand up and demand water. That would probably draw attention to him. So he suffered quietly until the burning passed, and the feeling was replaced with something entirely different. He felt relaxed now and back to the warm soothing state of before.

He looked at the remainder of his drink suspiciously. He liked two out of three parts of drinking it. He shrugged and swallowed the remainder of the drink. _Two out of three ain't bad _he thought absently readying himself for the throat burning to begin once again.

* * *

He'd been in the bar about an hour and had consumed three glasses of fire-whiskey, and then proceeded to drink another three glasses of gillywater - after it was recommended by the bar man. Apparently he was worried about Remus' florid complexion.

Remus had to agree as he put down the empty glass he did feel more refreshed now. He leant forward and put his head against one of his hands, closing his eyes trying to think of a way he could have misunderstood things that had occurred at school. Nothing came to him and he sighed loudly, dropping his forehead onto the bar.

He felt somebody sit down next to him and looked up. The man was dressed in a long black cloak, his hair was dark and pulled back into a messy ponytail and his dark eyes sparkled warmly. He smiled down at Remus who simply pulled his head up to rest on his arms again.

"A fire-whiskey for me and another for this fine man here, he looks as if he needs it," grinned the man looking over at the bar-man. The bar-man looked over at Remus questioningly, Remus nodded slowly. It would save him the money anyway. The man seemed friendly enough.

As the glasses were put before them the man snatched his up and gulped it down, thumping it on the bar heartily. Remus stared morosely at his own swirling drink.

"What's wrong?" the man said to him, more quietly this time. Remus turned his head to look at him and found the man looked concerned.

"My _friends_," Remus said bitterness creeping in to the last word and he sighed loudly. The man frowned and patted Remus on the back.

"Well in that case drink up. I'll buy for the rest of the night," chuckled the man, now in thoroughly high spirits.

* * *

The man's laughter was contagious and Remus soon found himself on his sixth glass of fire-whiskey and swilling it down as if it was merely pumpkin juice. Throughout their merriment the man introduced himself as Derrick, and Remus told him his name in response.

As the sky darkened steadily Remus began feeling decidedly unsteady.

"Wha' time is it?" he slurred grasping on to the edge of the bar to stay upright.

"Half past ten," Derrick said cheerily, holding on to Remus' elbow as he got down off his stool clumsily.

"I need to get back," Remus continued stumbling out of the bar slowly with Derrick following close behind him. Remus swayed as he stood outside, he was red hot, and his vision was very blurry. He made to lean against the wall, missed and slumped to the floor.

"I'm so done for," murmured Remus, Derrick joined him on the floor and stared at confusedly.

"Why?" he muttered after a while.

"Because..." Remus started loudly "I'm seventeen years old and need to get back to school," he finished on a much quieter note.

Derrick was startled to begin with but slowly began nodding his head in understanding. He got up roughly,

"Well then we'll take a detour through the woods to help you sober up," he smiled at Remus happily before holding out his arm to help him up. Remus grasped it gratefully, and accepted the invitation. He really needed to sober up if he was going to get back to his dormitory unseen, after hours.

* * *

Slowly but surely they made there way out of the small town and headed in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. The edge of the forest came into view gradually, it seemed to Remus to have taken at least an hour. His drunkenness and his lycanthropy were not taking well to this new situation. Remus vowed he would never get drunk directly after a full moon again.

They plunged into the forest. It was extremely dark inside and Remus and Derrick pulled out their wands.

"Luminos...lumi...lumisnos," Remus babbled uselessly, flicking his wand out with every word. He growled with frustration and saw Derrick leering at him, his wand already lit.

"Here," muttered Derrick holding out his hand for Remus' wand. Remus passed it to him and watched.

"Lumos," Derrick said loudly and confidently. _Funny_ Remus thought _he doesn't sound as drunk as before. _

They carried on walking through the forest carefully, they had at least another half hour of walking in front of them to get them to edge of the forest in Hogwarts grounds. Remus looked upwards and saw the trees swaying slightly in the breeze, he quickly gave that up as nausea crept up on him.

"I need to rest a while here," groaned Derrick sitting down against a tree. Remus sighed impatiently and sat down next to him. The drink still blurred his thoughts for him to think clearly, form words and see properly. He'd really made a mess of himself.

"So Mr Lupin...do you still think it's not fair?" sneered Derrick.

Remus frowned. Something about that didn't seem right. He'd heard that somewhere before, and had he told Derrick his last name? Slowly..._too slowly_...realisation hit him and he gazed at Derrick, his eyes widening steadily.

Remus opened his mouth to make a sound but suddenly a blast of bright light surrounded him. Remus squinted. There were about twelve Death Eaters surrounding him with their wands lit. Derrick had pushed himself up and stood over Remus. Remus raised his wand to defend himself but what could he do realistically against thirteen fully grown wizards?

"Supefy...stufepy..." he said quickly pointing his wand at various Death Eaters. A quiet laughter came from them, they were mocking him. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed his robe and pulled him mercilessly to his feet.

"Your drunken words are useless," Derrick growled in his ear. Remus froze, he knew that voice. The man from Hogsmeade.

Remus wrenched him arm free and spun round. He scrambled through the forest blindly. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get away. He could hear the Death Eaters chasing him and he saw a few curses explode on nearby trees.

He was privately proud of himself for managing not to fall over yet considering the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Suddenly he felt something catch on his ankle and he flew forward spectacularly, crashing painfully on his shoulder.

He turned over quickly just in time to see Derrick approaching him.

He was trapped.

"Trip jinx," shrugged Derrick grinning down at him.

"Incarcerous!" one of the Death Eaters yelled, and thin cords wrapped tightly around Remus binding him. Derrick pulled him roughly to his feet again and stepped behind him, taking Remus' wand away in the process. The Death Eaters formed another circle around them.

"You...you tricked me," Remus said quietly, tilting his head back to look at Derrick.

"Me? Oh no. I never lured you out into Hogsmeade I simply met you here. You started this and brought it on yourself," he hissed against Remus' cheek.

Remus' stomach dropped. Derrick was right.

"My...my friends...they'll..." stuttered Remus desperately.

"Ah yes your friends. The ones who started all this?" Derrick whispered in a menacing tone. Remus felt a tear slide down his cheek. Derrick was right again. Nobody was going to find him.

A glimmer of hope blossomed in his mind unexpectedly. He wasn't far from Hogwarts, maybe if he shouted loud enough somebody would hear him and then he'd be discovered as missing. He took a deep breath in,

"HEL...!"

**SMACK!**

Remus' head snapped to the side. He blinked quickly, he felt really sick now. He focussed his eyes on the smaller Death Eater now stood in front of him, The one who'd just violently smacked him. He squinted, he recognised those eyes.

"Bel...Bellatrix?" he murmured. She grinned at him and removed her mask with a flourish.

"Hello Remus," she grinned maliciously before turning away and returning to her place.

"Enough talk," barked Derrick, he smacked a hand over Remus' mouth and pushed him forward. Remus struggled valiantly, he wasn't giving up without a fight. Without warning Derrick pushed Remus away from him and he landed harshly on the ground.

Remus turned himself over with difficulty to see what was going on. Had somebody heard him and come to help him? No. He was alone here.

"This is ridiculous I can't carry him there," Derrick complained rubbing his shin, where Remus assumed he'd managed to get a kick in. Derrick pointed his wand at Remus and he stiffened.

"Stupefy," he shouted. The last thing Remus saw was the red light shooting towards him.

* * *

**A/N Please review :)**


End file.
